<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one where everyone are drunk by Rudoz_012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067950">The one where everyone are drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudoz_012/pseuds/Rudoz_012'>Rudoz_012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your navigation through time with Zari [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, F/F, One Shot, Party, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudoz_012/pseuds/Rudoz_012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little party never killed nobody but you say a lot of nonsense things and Zari takes good care of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/Reader, Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your navigation through time with Zari [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one where everyone are drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the crew are in the kitchen drinking and eating, having fun, Zari and you began seeing each other a few weeks ago, it's not something serious, both of you agree to keep what's between you in secret, at least until you figured out what's exactly between you. You smile at her across the table, she's in front of you and it seems none of your friends notice your sharing looks and smiles, they're too busy eating and drinking. </p><p>-Shot, shot, shot!-everyone exclaims around Sara which is sharing the shot glasses out.</p><p>The captain raises her shot glass and says-For the Legends.</p><p>-For the Legends-answers the rest and drinks the glasses content.</p><p>-That was strong-says Ray-But I think I repeat.</p><p>-Me too!-exclaims Charlie raising her glass.</p><p>Mick moans in approval.</p><p>-Same over here-you say while Zari scrutinizes you.</p><p>You murmur a-What?-to her.</p><p>-I think you’re drinking too much-she whispers into your ear while everyone is drinking their second shot round.</p><p>-I control, Z-you tell her before turning around and taking the bottle to serve yourself another drink.</p><p>-I think you don't-murmur Zari shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later everyone in the ship are drunk everyone except Zari who looks at you serious and with her arms cross you are in a challenge with Mick to see who is more stronger, even all know the answer, you want to impress Zari but she doesn't look glad, in fact she looks upset and worried. </p><p>-Be careful, Y/N-says worried next to Charlie and Ray, Sara makes a gesture starting the challenge. </p><p>-Come on Z, enjoy the night!-you exclaim just in the moment which Mick wins and drinks from his beer-That's not valid, I was distracted-you complains-Sara! </p><p>-I'm sorry, Y/N rules are rules-Sara smiles at you-I invite you a drink. </p><p>You nod before following her until the bar top and the captain makes you a cocktail which is very strong. </p><p>Zari intercepts you moments later when you have drunk half of the glass-How are you even capable of drinking that fast? </p><p>-Years practicing-you answers raising the glass before drinking another slip, she shakes another again her head in disapproval-You know… - you murmurs looking at her-You're so damn gorgeous when you look at me like this-she rolls her eyes and leaves you-But Z!-you call her but she didn't turn around-Don't be angry with me! You know I'm an idiot-you exclaim and now everyone is focused on you. </p><p>-Yeah, I know that, Y/N-she answers before leaving the kitchen. </p><p>You follow her, without explaining anything to your friends-Oi Z!-you exclaim-You walk so fast!</p><p>-Or you’re too drunk to follow my rate-answers turning around and looking at you crossing her arms.</p><p>-I’m not thaaat drunk-you say before resting on the nearest wall.</p><p>-Really, Y/N?-Zari rolls her eyes while you try to focus your look on her.</p><p>-Maybe I’m more plastered that I thought-you start speaking trying to catch her attention-And I’m sorry, I should not say that but what I mean was truth you’re so beautiful-you smile like an idiot-Really beautiful and now maybe a bit scare me looking at me like that-you murmur while she approaches to you scrutinizing you.</p><p>-A true legend scared ‘cause I look at her serious?-asks Zari in an ironic way.</p><p>-Yes-you answers in a whisper before she rolls her eyes-Are we good?</p><p>-Mmm-murmurs her-Only if you’re capable of walk until here and kiss me-she touches her lips and you start walking smiling, you were only six steps apart, <em>You got this</em> you think but when lacks two steps you stumble with your own foot and before you fall Zari takes you.</p><p>-I got you-she says funny-You're definitely that drunk. </p><p>-But have I got that kiss?-you murmur in her arms, she moves her head a bit thinking-At least a kiss for try-you add and she kisses you. </p><p>When you separate she says-You taste like alcohol. </p><p>-Perceptive-you whispers before kissing her again. </p><p>In that moment Charlie runs past you yelling-Party in Rayge room!-raising a bottle in her hand. </p><p>-But don't touch my action figures!-say a drunk Ray with a hiccup. </p><p>Neither of them seem to realise what Zari and you were doing moments before and both of you breath relieved, behind Charlie and Ray appear Mick and Sara drinking and not paying attention to you. </p><p>-You're lucky anyone won't remember a thing about tonight-Zari smiles pointing with her finger at your shoulder. </p><p>-Well…-you murmurs-I hope I'll remember it-the woman raises her eyebrow-I mean… I'm having a good time with a beautiful girl-you shrugs your shoulders. </p><p>Zari blushes-I didn’t know you were that kind of drunk person.</p><p>-What kind?-you ask with a silly smile.</p><p>-The kind who tell a lot of nonsense things, Y/N.</p><p>-I’m not that kind-you murmur-I’m the kind who tells the truth, you’re beautiful Z-you smile and she blushes hitting you in your shoulder-And you’re the mum of the group, the one who doesn’t drink and takes care of their friends.</p><p>-Fine, if I’m the mum of the group we’re going to your room-she says trying a mother tone in her voice.</p><p>-Are we going to do it?-you asks funny.</p><p>-Of course not Y/N!-she exclaims-You’re drunk, we’re not going to do it with you in this state-you grimace-I’m going to put you in the bed and like apparently I’m the mum so I’m going to take care of the other four before someone breaks some Ray’s action figures.</p><p>-Raymondo!-you exclaim.</p><p>-I think you spend too much time with Constantine-she laughs before guiding you to your own room.</p><p>-He’s a cool guy-you murmur while Zari rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes later Zari sits you down in your bed-What are we going to do?-you ask while you try to adapt to the brightness in the room.</p><p>-Put your jams on-she smiles looking for the pyjamas under your pillow-Who the hell matches the pyjamas, Y/N?-she exclaims taking a lines red pyjamas.</p><p>-I do-you murmur looking at your hand like it’s the most amazing thing you've ever seen.</p><p>-You’re a weirdo-Zari whispers.</p><p>-But you like me-you answer still focusing in your hand.</p><p>-Okay weirdo I’m going to take your T-shirt off-she explained before her hands moved to your T-shirt.</p><p>-What? what?-you exclaim-You’re going to see me naked!</p><p>-Come on Y/N, five minutes ago you asked me if we were going to do it-Zari rolls her eyes-And on top of that we had sex in the Roman Empire litterally two days ago-she emphasise the ‘two days ago’ part-So now, let me put your pyjamas on, I already saw everything I had to see, Y/N!</p><p>-Shh don’t yell-you murmur before lie down and let Zari take your shoes off-The guys could hear us.</p><p>She rolls her eyes for the 100 times that night-You could collaborate a little-says while taking your pants off and you complain about it.</p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of more hard work than Zari imagined you’re into bed with your match pyjamas perfectly put and she’s about to leave you when you grab her arm and murmur-Do you want to know a secret?-she puts a soft smile before nods-Zari and I have a secret relationship-you do a movement with your hand like it’s ‘top secret’-Don’t tell anyone and don’t tell Zzz I told you-she raises an eyebrow and like it was the most obvious thing you say-I don’t want her mad at me.</p><p>Zari smiles, she’ll have a lot of fun the next day remembering you this conversation-Don’t worry Y/N, your secret is safe with me, now you need to rest.</p><p>You nod closing your eyes-Cool ‘cause I really like Zzz and don’t want to ruin it-murmur before fall asleep.</p><p>She looks at you for a few seconds and gives you a kiss on your forehead before tucking you in-I don’t want to ruin it either, idiot-she whispers before leaving the room and you murmur something in dreams as an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>